<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Control by ShyLittleMouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166706">Control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleMouse/pseuds/ShyLittleMouse'>ShyLittleMouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA- fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudible - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>/r/GoneWildAudio, F/M, Kissing, M4F, Msub, Narrative, handjob, script offer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleMouse/pseuds/ShyLittleMouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'll *always* remember the first time she took control.</p><p>It was the morning after I opened up to her.</p><p>when I told her... I wanted to sometimes feel small... and helpless.</p><p>she hugged me.</p><p>told me she was glad I told her.</p><p>after that, we slept.</p><p>I'd been awake for a while and had just started to doze off when I felt it.</p><p>the arms wrapped around me started to shift.</p><p>Turning around to see what was happening and she whispered in my ear... "relax."</p><p>feeling her lips against my ear had me shaking.</p><p>one hand glided up my shirt while the other rested against my stomach.</p><p>her hand eventually stopped on my chest.</p><p>slowly warm fingers began tracing my nipple.</p><p>I couldn't stop myself from letting out a whine.</p><p>encouraged she gently began to squeeze and tug causing me to release a moan. [moan]</p><p>the hand on my stomach began tracing shapes across my skin.</p><p>finally, at an agonizingly slow pace, her hand began to descend.</p><p>Stopping only when they reached my boxers.</p><p>quietly she asked me if I wanted to continue.</p><p>[whimpering] "yes".</p><p>"Please... touch me".</p><p>nipping at my earlobe she whispered please touch me....?</p><p>[gasping] "fuck, please touch me Miss please!"</p><p>good boy was murmured into my ear giving me goosebumps [moaning]</p><p>[groaning] *fuckkk* she wasn't even touching my cock yet and it was already hard.</p><p>as her hand slipped into my boxers the fingers on my nipple switched over giving it the same loving treatment.</p><p>she pressed herself against my back holding me close as she played with my body.</p><p>"miss... please... I *need* more." I moaned.</p><p>the kisses she placed on the nape of my neck sent jolts through me.</p><p>slowly she kissed her way to my shoulder where she bit me. [gasp]</p><p>"again. please bite me again." she answered by biting me harder. [moaning]</p><p>teeth and tongue danced across my skin.</p><p>"Please...mark me... I want everyone to know I'm yours." biting down hard she sucked leaving a mark behind.</p><p>feeling her fingers finally reach my shaft I let out a loud moan [moaning]</p><p>I was beginning to leak pre-cum.</p><p>her fingers danced up and down causing me to arch.</p><p>"*fuckkk.*"</p><p>Eventually, she gripped my shaft beginning to slowly pump up and down.</p><p>[moaning] "oh god."</p><p>she began kissing her way to my mouth stifling my moans.</p><p>[making out improv]</p><p>needing to breathe I broke the kiss.</p><p>breathless I leaned back into her shoulder.</p><p>kissing her way to my ear she whispered how good I sounded begging and moaning for her.</p><p>[whining]</p><p>quick fingers began toying with my tip stoking the growing fire in me.</p><p>[loud moaning]</p><p>fuck. fuck. fuckkkkk.</p><p>her hand on my chest slowly descended joining the other in my boxers.</p><p>creeping past my cock a warm hand began gently rubbing and massaging my balls.</p><p>[loud groaning/moaning]</p><p>teasingly her fingers thumbed my frenulum sending another wave of pleasure through me.</p><p>"miss... I need." I was struggling to speak.</p><p>soft lips nipped my earlobe. [moaning]</p><p>shuddering I finally managed to form the words I needed.</p><p>"Please... miss... I *NEED* to cum miss. oh god. fuck. *PLEASE*." [gasping]</p><p>she whispered she wanted me to cum for her.</p><p>that I was a *good boy*.</p><p>hearing her telling me I was a good boy was what sent me over the edge.</p><p>[orgasm improv.]</p><p>[come down slowly]</p><p>coming down I felt her slip her hands out.</p><p>turning to her she smirked, licking her fingers clean before pulling me into a deep kiss.</p><p>[deep kissing]</p><p>Eventually, she pulled away resting her forehead against mine.</p><p>needing more direct contact I laid my head against her chest.</p><p>fingers started running through my hair [happy sighing] sending me into a puddle.</p><p>her steady heartbeat was the last thing I heard before drifting off to sleep.</p><p>[fade out]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>